wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Projekt Filiorum
Wprowadzenie Tajemne badania zainicjowane przez Sienta, w 843.41M, a kontynuowane przez cały zakon Remmantów do dnia dzisiejszego. Ich celem było stworzenie ludzi lepiej przystosowanych do życia we wszechświecie, a następnie rozprzestrzenienie ich po całej galaktyce. Remmantom nie zależało jednak na stworzeniu rasy panów, która będzie rządziła ludzkością, ale na udoskonaleniu jej tak aby miała one większe szanse przetrwania w przyszłości. Projekt napotykał i wciąż na potyka setki, jeśli nie tysiące przeszkód na swej drodze. Od problemów z samymi manipulacjami genetycznymi, przez wojny i konflikty, z którymi zakon musi sobie radzić, a przez które prace nad projektem znacznie zwalniają, a na samym Imperium kończąc. Ludzie którzy postępu boją się jak ognia, eklezja urządzająca polowania na mutanty, mająca w głębokim poważaniu fakt, że to właśnie dzięki nim ludzie przystosowują się do życia na różnych planetach. Problemy stwarzane przez Imperialną wiarę, są jednym z głównych powodów niechęci zakonu do kleru eklezji, gdyż ten bardzo utrudniał i nadal utrudnia przeprowadzanie eksperymentów na skalę masową. Remmanci musieli szukać zapomnianych ludzkich kolonii by tam przeprowadzać badania. Wynajmowanie Wolnych Handlarzy do badania białych plam na mapie galaktyki, a następnie zatajanie informacji o odkryciu miejsc i przygotowywanie terenów pod badania, było bardzo żmudnym procesem, którego finansowanie kosztowało krocie, Remmanci są jednak zdania, że jest to gra warta poświęcenia. Cele Projektu Cały eksperyment miał być pierwszym krokiem do odbudowy wielkiego państwa ludzkości, czyli wielkiego marzenia Remmantów, którzy po erze Apostazji obiecali przywrócić Imperium jego wielkość. Sient uznał, że zmiany należy zacząć od ludzi, lecz nie tylko od ich ideologii, ale od nich samych także w biologicznym tego słowa znaczeniu. Z tego powodu zarówno on jak i cała reszta zakonu, rozpoczęła prace nad udoskonalaniem ludzkiego organizmu, dzięki czemu ludzkość ma zyskać nowe, nieznane dotąd zdolności i znacznie lepiej radzić sobie w każdych warunkach, nie ważne jak ciężkich. Co ważne celem Sienta nie było stworzenie wojowników idealnych przeznaczonych do podboju galaktyki, gdyż w tej roli doskonale sprawdzali się i nadal sprawdzają Adeptus Astartes. Jego projekt miał na celu jedynie pomoc prostym obywatelom, tak by w trudnych sytuacjach mieli oni większe szanse na przetrwanie. Wymogi Projektu Remmanci dążyli i wciąż dążą do tego, aby ich istoty dotarły i rozprzestrzeniły się po każdym świecie w galaktyce, ponieważ jednym z ich celów jest zastąpienie zwykłych ludzi tymi tworami, nic dziwnego, że koniecznością jest zachowanie naturalnego sposobu rozmnażania, który zachowa ciągłość gatunku. Ten wymóg jest bardzo irytujący, ale konieczny dla powodzenia Projektu, który swą wielkością ma przyćmić nawet nawigatorów. Sprawy nie ułatwia także fakt, że każda najmniejsza nawet zmiana może doprowadzić do utraty płodności przez obiekt, a nawet przy jej zachowaniu nie wiadomo czy człowiek przekaże swą udoskonaloną pulę genetyczną dalej. Wiele cech które mogli posiadać Filiorumowie, zostało odrzuconych właśnie z powodu ogromnych trudności z utrzymaniem zdolności do przekazywania genów dalej. Zakon w realizacji jednego ze swych najbardziej zaawansowanych planów nie cofa się przed niczym. Jego agenci, a nieraz sami inkwizytorzy polują zarówno na szalonych naukowców Chaosu, jak i na Homunculusów mrocznych eldarów, by uczyć się od nich jak tworzyć mutowane bestie i inne chore, ale mimo wszystko żyjące i często zdolne do rozmnażania twory, aby następnie wykorzystywać ich wiedzę do własnych celów. Pomimo wielu niepowodzeń i jeszcze większej liczby ofiar, zakon nie ustaje w wysiłkach, powoli odnosząc co raz to większe sukcesy. Większość inkwizycji pozostaje ślepa na te działania, uważając że tak długo jak inkwizytorzy zajmują się tym czym powinni i nie zdradzają oznak spaczenia, mogą robić co chcą. Wciąż jednak w Imperium pozostają tacy, którzy wysyłają swoich agentów, a czasem osobiście podejmują się śledztwa w sprawie projektu. Zwykle ich misja kończy się równie szybko co się zaczęła, nagłym zgonem z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn. Nieludzka ostrożność w czasie wykonywania planowanych działań, może czasem zwracać uwagę niektórych bystrzejszych oczu, ale jest ona niezbędna dla bezpieczeństwa projektu. Zmiany w ludziach Ludzie poddani projektowi, zwani też Filiorumami, otrzymali nie tylko podstawowe wspominane już wcześniej umiejętności, ale także szereg nieludzkich zdolności, które dają im przewagę nad każdym innym człowiekiem, a wynikających z obecnie co raz częściej, naturalnej modyfikacje narządów. Rodzi to ryzyko utworzenia faktycznej rasy panów, dlatego Remmanci zaszczepiają w umysłach swoich podopiecznych potrzebę dzielenia się swym darem, a także służenia prostym ludziom. Z tego powodu wypuszczeni na "normalnych" światach Filiorumowie rzadko kiedy zostają żołnierzami, znacznie częściej wolą oddawać się roli lekarzy czy też nauczycieli. Dzięki temu o wiele trudniej wykryć ich w społeczeństwie. Remmanci zaprzestali już badania nad nowymi zdolnościami jakie może posiąść człowiek, głównie z powodu stale rosnących trudności z zapanowaniem nad kombinacją genów i utrzymaniem zdolności reprodukcyjnych, a także z powodu co raz większego zainteresowania sprawą Imperium. Zakon ustalił szereg zdolności, jakie będzie posiadał, a co za tym idzie, przekazywał Filiorum i obecnie stara się usprawnić proces sztucznego powstawania nowego obywatela, tak by zmian można było dokonywać bez względu na wiek, czy różne odchyły i problemy genetyczne, czy też zdrowotne. Nowe zdolności jakie posiadają członkowie Projektu, wynikają z ulepszonych narządów, jakie obecnie wytwarzają rodzące się nowe pokolenia Filiorumów. Co ważne Remmanci poradzili sobie z problemem rozrodu w normalnych populacjach. W przypadku zbliżenia cielesnego między człowiekiem a Filiorumem, "ulepszony" przekazuje ludzką część swego kodu genetycznego i całość usprawnionego, dzięki czemu nowo powstały organizm, wyrasta już jako ulepszona istota. Naukowców wiele kosztowało sprawienie, by ulepszony łańcuch DNA, w kontakcie z innym ulepszonym kodem genetycznym ulegał częściowej dezintegracji by nie wywołać efektów niepożądanych. W trakcie zmian usprawniony został, lub zostały, w zależności od ilości organów: Oczy Były pierwszą i jak zwykle na początku bywa, najtrudniejszą zmianą, jaką wprowadzono w ludzkim organizmie. Dzięki wykorzystaniu znajomości ludzkiej genetyki, udoskonalono i rozwinięto nerwy wzrokowe. Dzięki temu człowiek może manipulować rozszerzeniem swoich źrenic, a także znacznie szybciej przystosowywać się do panujących warunków otoczenia. Czas potrzebny na dostosowanie się skrócono z kilkunastu sekund, do ułamka jednej sekundy. Ponadto Filiorumowie posiedli zdolność zwaną "głęboką percepcją". W dużym skrócie, z pominięciem naukowego bełkotu, pozwala ona widzieć drgania jakie wytwarzają różne urządzenia czy też organizmy. Oznacza to że w ciemnościach łatwiej im dostrzec przeciwnika, a w niektórych przypadkach są oni w stanie dostrzec przeciwnika przez cienką ścianę. Co ciekawe przyrządy filtrujące obraz takie jak noktowizory, praktycznie uniemożliwiają korzystanie z owej zdolności. Płuca Zostały rozwinięte całkowicie przypadkowo, jednak było to bardzo korzystne odkrycie. Początkowo jedynym osiągnięciem naukowców było powiększenie objętości płuc, jednak obecnie udało im się nie tylko zwiększyć ich rozmiary, ale także znacznie polepszyć ich ukrwienie, a co za tym idzie, bardzo usprawnić cały proces oddechowy. Dzięki temu Filiorum może biec znacznie dłużej niż normalny człowiek i wolniej się męczy. Naukowcy całkowicie przypadkowo sprawili, że w płucach pojawiły się węzły chłonne, które sprawują dodatkową ochronę nad płucami, dzięki czemu człowiek nie musi aż tak obawiać się o choroby płuc, a także, niewielkie gruczoły wydzielające adrenalinę. Te drugie są o tyle ciekawsze, że wydzielana ona jest tylko i wyłącznie w czasie wystąpienia skurczów powodowanych długim biegiem, co znacznie uśmierza ból i pozwala na dalszą ucieczkę. Tkanka mięśniowa Usprawnienie działania układu oddechowego, a razem z nim krwionośnego, pozwoliły rozpocząć pracę nad innymi tkankami. Tkanki kostną i mięśniową zaczęto modyfikować niemal jednocześnie, jednak to ta druga osiągnęła zadowalające rezultaty jako pierwsza. Naukowcom udało się zmodyfikować stawy człowieka, tak by lepiej reagowały one na impulsy nerwowe, a także znacznie ulepszyli ich zdolności do kurczenia się i nagłych rozkurczów. Poprawione odruchy, to zasługa prac nad systemem nerwowym, jednak członek Projeku, jeszcze przed ich zakończeniem potrafił już skakać na kilka metrów wzwyż. Co ciekawe Filiorum nie mają zbyt dużej przewagi siłowej nad normalnym człowiekiem, poza faktem potrzebują oni mniej ćwiczeń, aby rozwijać swe mięśnie. Układ nerwowy W zasadzie można to uznać za największy sukces naukowców zajmujących się projektem. Ulepszony mózg nie tylko szybciej przetwarza i zapamiętuje informacje. W zasadzie rozwijał się on z każdą kolejną zdolnością, jednak dopiero prace bezpośrednio nad nim, dały porządne efekty. Dzięki odpowiednim badaniom udało się usprawnić działanie całego układu nerwowego. Oznacza to znacznie lepszą i skuteczniejszą reakcje na bodźce, ale także znacznie lepszą kontrolę nad własnym organizmem. Przy odpowiednim treningu Filiorum może bez trudu zatrzymać krążenie w określonej części swego ciała, co pozwala mu uniknąć wykrwawienia, czy też odciąć to miejsce od systemu nerwowego, tym samym stając się odpornym na ból. Logiczna analiza sytuacji, znacznie lepsza niż u normalnego człowieka pozwala o wiele lepiej radzić sobie w sytuacjach stresowych, a dzięki temu szybciej znajdować wyjście z trudnej sytuacji. Kości Naukowcy zakonu opracowali metodę udoskonalania kości, która z pewnością bardzo przysłuży się ludzkości. Nie stworzyli oni jednak potężnych kości wytrzymałych niczym adamant, jak to ma miejsce w przypadku marines. Kości człowieka udoskonalonego stały się bardziej giętkie, bardziej sprężyste i lżejsze od normalnych, jednocześnie tracąc bardzo niewiele swych właściwości wytrzymałościowych. Co więcej mogą one znacznie szybciej uzupełniać braki krwi i są w stanie produkować przeciwciała, dzięki czemu w zasadzie cały szkielet, może produkować elementy chroniące organizm. Ma to za zadanie znacznie obniżyć zachorowalność, na wszelki rodzaj chorób, a giętkie, spręyste kości, pozwalają znacznie lepiej zmagać się z kontuzjami wynikającymi z upadków, co przy zdolności skoku na kilka metrów, jest niezwykle pomocne. Wytrzymałość wielonarządowa Naukowcy zajmując się badaniami nad kośćmi całkiem niedawno odkryli, że Filiorumowie starzeją się wolniej od normalnego człowieka. Naturalnie swój udział w tym ma naturalna odporność na choroby, jednak ich narządy, są po prostu trwalsze niż zwykłych ludzi, a co za tym idzie, starzeją się wolniej. Nie jest to dokładna cecha, gdyż stała się efektem ubocznym przemian kości, a później także skóry, jednak jest ona bardzo przydatna. Szacuje się, że zdrowy, dbający o siebie Filiorum będzie mógł spokojnie dożyć ponad dwustu lat, a nawet jeśli będzie on bardzo zaniedbany, z przyczyn naturalnych umrze on najwcześniej w wieku stu pięćdziesięciu lat, co oznacza że z odpowiednimi specyfikami, lub po prostu z powodu naturalnego uwarunkowania, ludzie będą mogli żyć nawet osiemset lat, co jest z całą pewnością niezłym wynikiem, jak na "zwykłych śmiertelników". Skóra Ostatnie już nie tyle odkrycie, co celowe działanie, wymagało jednak usprawnionego systemu krwionośnego i lepszej kontroli systemu nerwowego. Skóra Filiorum została obdarzona zdolnością wydzielania swego rodzaju łoju. W zależności od potrzeb, człowiek może wygenerować go na całej powierzchni swego ciała, lub tylko w określonym obszarze. Pełni on kilka funkcji. Pierwszą i najważniejszą jest tamowanie krwawienia i odkażanie ran. Wydzielany łój posiada właściwości bakteriobójcze, a dzięki swej budowie miesza się z krwią, sprawiając że ta szybciej zasklepia rany. Może też być wykorzystywany w celu ochrony przed drobnymi owadami, takimi jak komary i inne gryzące robactwo, chociaż sprawdza się także jako doskonała ochrona przed skrajnie wysokimi i niskimi temperaturami. Podsumowanie Obecnie dzieci Remmantów żyją swobodnie jedynie na światach, gdzie Imperialna prawda po prostu nie dotarła, a tam gdzie takowa funkcjonuje, żyją jedynie pojedyncze osobniki, chociaż nieubłaganie rosnące w liczbach osobniki. Tacy ludzie wiele ryzykują, wiedząc że nikt nie przyjdzie im z pomocą gdy zostaną oskarżeni o herezje lub bycie mutantem, jednak wierząc w przemianę ludzkości wspierają eksperyment ostrożnie dzieląc się swym darem. Zakonnicy szczerze wierzą, że któregoś dnia tylko tacy ludzie, będą istnieć we wszechświecie.Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Remmanci Kategoria:Inkwizycja